


ice & mistletoe

by suga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga/pseuds/suga
Summary: hinata isn't quite ready to go home after volleyball practice, and talks kageyama into doing something new





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was sent a link to a bunch of fluffy xmas prompts, but i don't have the time to do one per day, so i am going to do whatever one fits my mood at the time. hopefully i can do a few more before the end of the month, because i miss writing but life keeps getting in the way.

Hinata shivered as he tightened the scarf around his neck and buried his face into the fabric. Volleyball practice had been great, and his body had been on fire, but the sudden change in temperature upon walking outside to go to the clubroom was not necessary. As the gym doors opened, half the team had cried while the rest booked it for the clubroom’s warmth.

“They said we’ve already hit a record low for this time of December!” Tanaka wailed as he pulled on what looked to be his fifth sweater. “I want a refund.”

“You can’t get a refund on the weather.” Ennoshita chimed in as he pulled on his beanie, covering the tops of his ears that had already turned an alarming shade of fire truck red. “But I also agree.”

“Nishinoya, please stop trying to get in my jacket while I’m trying to get dressed.” Hinata heard Asahi from the opposite end of the clubroom, and he tried to stifle a laugh in his scarf as Noya tried to climb into Asahi’s jacket while he was struggling to put it on.

Hinata’s eyes darted around the room to catch Sugawara folding Daichi’s scarf neatly around his neck, soft smiles being shared between the two. Hinata could feel the heat burning in his cheeks, as the rest of the team knew not to bother the two when they were having a moment.

“Hurry up Yamaguchi, or I’m leaving without you.”

“S-sorry, Tsukki. I’m almost done!” the other first year cried as he tried to tie his boots at double the speed.

“Are you ready to go?”

The voice in Hinata’s ear nearly sent him through the roof of the building, but he turned around and grinned at the sight of Kageyama bundled up in his winter attire. He wore a blue and black striped scarf around his neck, and a long black winter coat that made him look double his width.

Hinata nodded and called out a farewell to the rest of the team before pulling on his facemask and hurrying out the door. Kageyama was soon to follow and the two left in silence, not daring race each other for the black ice on the ground.

Once they were well away from the school, Hinata could feel Kageyama’s hand prodding at his own before letting their hands come together, fingers lacing with a bit of difficulty from the thick layer of gloves. They’re pace slowed as they enjoyed their quiet time together, without volleyball to distract them or their silly arguments that the rest of the team was used to.

“I don’t really want to go home yet.” Hinata mumbled, voice muffled by the mask across his mouth.

There was a brief pause before Kageyama took the bait. “What would you like to do instead?”

Hinata hummed quietly as their hands swung gently between them. “Didn’t the outdoor ice rink open this week in town?”

Kageyama turned to look down at the top of Hinata’s head with an apprehensive look, that of which the shorter boy missed entirely.

“Can you skate?” Kageyama asked slowly, unsure if this was a wise idea. They had a tournament coming up, breaking limbs was the last thing they both needed.

“Well, we won’t know until we try, right?”

Kageyama stopped in his tracks, forcing Hinata to stop as well. “You’ve never gone skating?”

Hinata hopped from one foot to the other to keep himself moving, not wanting to get caught by the chill in the air completely. “Well, I went when I was really little and I haven’t gone since so maybe I can still stand on the skates. Can you skate?”

“I can skate. I can’t stop, but I can go.”

Even with the mask in front of his face, Kageyama knew there was a wide grin on Hinata’s face. “Then we’ll be fine. Let’s go!”

 

 

By the time the two reached the small outdoor ice rink, the ice was mostly empty despite being open for another few hours. Hinata paid for the two of them as it was his idea, and they both retrieved their rental skates. The two fought with tying up the laces for a short while before one of the rink attendants came to help, unable to watch them suffer anymore.

Soon after storing their school bags in the lockers, the two found themselves standing at the edge of the rink. There were a few other people scattered around the ice, but most people had gone home for the evening.

Without wanting to wait any longer, Hinata held onto the boards around the rink tightly as he stepped onto the slippery ice. The blades moved easier than he remembered and his grip tightened. Kageyama stepped out after on the opposite side of the door and seemed to regain his balance much quicker.

“Oi, when was the last time you went skating?” Hinata asked, clearly offended that Kageyama could move so easily towards him. He wasn’t lying about the stopping, though, and crashed against the boards behind Hinata to stop himself and turn around.

“Uh, last year? It was a family thing, very boring.”

Hinata grumbled to himself at that and shuffled his feet, trying to get his legs back together. He wasn’t in the mood to try and do the splits on the ice just yet. Or ever.

Kageyama slowly pushed himself away from the boards and offered his arm to Hinata, who took it just in time before Kageyama would have been out of reach.

“I can’t believe you can skate better than me.” Hinata mumbled behind his mask, and Kageyama couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes.

“Well, at least if you fall, you’re already close to the ice so it won’t hurt as much.”

Hinata gasped at that in mock offense. “You would let your boyfriend fall on the ice?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Hinata could see the shock cross Kageyama’s face before he hid it again, and he took it as a small victory. “Y-yes. If he’s being a dumbass.”

“So mean, Kageyama.”

Kageyama cleared his throat in that moment, unable to trust his own voice, and dropped his arm from Hinata’s hold, only to wrap around his waist. It made the skating harder, but they were in no rush as they slowly made their way around the ice. The other skaters passed them by, but none of them made a big deal about the slow couple.

Hinata gasped every so often when one of the skaters would push up off of the ice and into a jump, or spin in any way. At one point he pushed himself out of Kageyama’s hold to try and jump with both feet, only to fall hard on his ass. Kageyama, unable to stop moving, and unable to stop laughing passed Hinata on the ice as the smaller boy tried to scramble back to his feet.

“Stop laughing at me!” he cried out as he used the boards along the perimeter to catch back up with Kageyama.

“I’m sorry. You looked so determined to jump.” Kageyama said, wrapping his arm back around the smaller boy, mocking the expression Hinata had worn moments before. “You were so sure you were going to land on both feet.”

“Well if you’re so good at skating, let’s see you do it.” Hinata said, looking up at his boyfriend.

“I know I won’t land on both feet, and I don’t feel like hurting myself tonight.”

Hinata puffed up his cheeks and continued to stare at Kageyama until the younger boy sighed.

“Fine, but if I break a bone, you’re the one explaining to the captain, and Ukai, and Takeda—”

“I get it, I get it.”

Kageyama once more dropped his arm from Hinata’s body and skated forward with his arms out. He bent his knees and took a breath before jumping, and following Hinata’s lead by falling on his ass. It was Hinata’s turn to started laughing, though it didn’t last long as he felt Kageyama hook his hand around his ankle, causing him to lose balance and fall on him. Kageyama wheezed for air after being used for a cushion, though he laughed as well as Hinata rested his face against his chest. He didn’t even care that his back was getting cold as he lay on the ice, not with Hinata so close to him, the actual ray of sunshine that he was.

“That was graceful, Tobio.”

Again, Kageyama was caught off guard and Hinata took that as another small victory.

“Shut up, Shouyou.”

“Oh, what’s this, what’s this?”

The two on the ice looked up immediately at the familiar voice before attempting to scramble to their feet, though only falling onto the ice more.

Suga and Daichi were now on the ice, still bundled up as they were in the clubroom, fingers laced together between them.

“N-nothing.” Hinata cried, still trying to get to his feet but unable to do so. The boards were _just_ out of reach, and he couldn’t get his balance on shaky, embarrassed legs.

“Nothing to hide boys, it’s not like we don’t already know.” Suga said with a playful smirk on his face as the couple skated around the first years.

“W-what?” Kageyama stuttered as he finally got to his feet, helping Hinata up.

The third years only laughed quietly and skated away, bodies close together, with Suga’s head resting on Daichi’s shoulder as they slowly made their way around the rink.

“I suppose we haven’t been the most careful.” Hinata mumbled, pressing his face against Kageyama’s arm, feeling his face heat up with embarrassment.”

“It might be for the best.” Kageyama added.

“No one bats an eye at those two.” Hinata nodded towards Suga and Daichi.

“Or Noya and Asahi.”

The couple stayed quiet for a moment longer as their team captain and vice captain skated by once more, this time Daichi tossing something over towards them. Kageyama was able to catch it before it hit Hinata in the side of the head, and when his glove hand opened to reveal what it was, they both could hear laughter from the other end of the rink.

“Is that what I think it is?” Hinata asked quietly, looking at the green leaves in Kageyama’s hand. Kageyama couldn’t even make his voice work, and nodded.

Hinata looked up at Kageyama with wide eyes, and he knew they were both being watched. With a quick glance, he was surprised to see both Suga and Daichi stopped near the entrance of the rink, paying no mind to them at all. His eyes darted back to Kageyama, who looked back at him with determination, a look so intense he hadn’t seen it so close since their first encounter in the clubroom after practice, when everything had started.

“Kageyama wh—”

And before Hinata could even finish his thought, he felt the other boy’s lips press hard against his own, and Hinata could only smile and kiss back as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s neck. It was soft and gentle the way their lips moved together, and the clouds of their breath filled the space between them when they finally parted for air.

“We should get out of here. I don’t want to break any bones, especially with those two here.” Kageyama mumbled quietly as he started skating again with Hinata clinging onto his arm.

“Good idea.” Hinata mumbled, glad to be getting off the ice. He was cold before, but he was starting to lose feeling in his legs from falling on the cold ice. “Do you want to come over for dinner?”

Kageyama glanced down at Hinata with a small smile as they stepped off the ice together.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading -- comments and kudos are the bees knees!
> 
> you can bother me on tumblr [here!](http://plisstsky.tumblr.com)


End file.
